


Wishy Washy

by 1JettaPug



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Laundry, Mischief, One Shot, Rats, Short, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: Did Len think that two week old mustard stain was going to come out of his parka? How did Mick get tire marks on his suit? Mark's outfit was already soaked from his little temper tantrums, aka thunderstorms. The Tricksters' clothes? ... Well... That was an enigma in and out of itself.





	Wishy Washy

Today, Hartley wanted to kill his fellow Rogues. Why? Because today was the day they all decided to draw straws to see who was going to do laundry that week. Minus Roy, who couldn't tell the difference between colors and whites, and Jesse and Axel, who turned the washer and drier into bombs last time they got near it, the rest of the Rogues had to participate. Much to his dismay, Hartley drew the shortest straw.

At least, he thought positively, it wasn't Digger who was chosen. A few weeks back, he forgot to empty the lint trap and their drier went up in flames. Mick was the only happy Rogue that day.

Hartley frowned as he lifted an armful of colorful clothing into the washer. Did Len think that two week old mustard stain was going to come out of his parka? How did Mick get tire marks on his suit? Mark's outfit was already soaked from his little temper tantrums, aka thunderstorms. The Tricksters' clothes? ... Well... That was an enigma in and out of itself. Hartley couldn't tell if that was what color those pants were supposed to be or not. Would either Axel or Jesse care, he thought to himself. Probably not. 

“Morning, Pipes,” Sam said when the door to the laundry room opened. 

“Surprised you didn't come in through the mirror on the wall,” Hartley muttered. One of his rats, Emmental, was perched on the top of his head, watching Sam with curious eyes.

“Nah,” Sam said. "I'll give you a jumpscare later this week." 

“Fun,” Then Hartley heard the sound of yet another laundry basket being put down. “Another one?”

“Yup,” Sam gave him a smirk. "Digger and I just got finished with these pants. Thought they could use a much needed run through the wash." 

"Fuck my life," Hartley grumbled under his breath. Why had he joined up with them again?

"Hey, hey, I do not think pink suits Mick,” Sam spoke up and pointed at the clothes.

Hartley glanced at the pile he had thrown in the machine. He looked up but didn't move his head when he asked his rat, "Emmental, you would be willing to lie and say I simply forgot, yes?"

"You aren't." Sam smiled, knowing it was not his clothes that were in trouble.

"You'd be willing to lie and say Axel or Jesse did it, right Sammy?"

"As long as you don't throw my boxers in there, we're good."

Hartley smiled and slammed the lid down to start the cycle. “Oops,” he shrugged, and put it on the cold cycle.

"Perhaps you should set it on 'delicate'," Sam offered. "That way he won't be too upset when he gets it back."

"Great idea," Hartley reached over and pushed the button for the different setting. "That should do it." he said, and with Emmental riding on top of his head, left the laundry room.


End file.
